


This Is Not A Romantic Comedy (Nick And Nora Remix)

by amathela



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, F/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-20
Updated: 2008-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Jess doesn't do.  Like kiss Lorelai Gilmore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not A Romantic Comedy (Nick And Nora Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Sid, No Nancy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12903) by karathephantom. 



> Spoilers up to episode _2:5 - Nick & Nora/Sid & Nancy._

There are things Jess doesn't do. He doesn't do small towns, candy stores and porcelain fucking unicorns (and how many stores selling porcelain unicorns does one town need, anyway?). He doesn't do making nice with parents. He doesn't do making nice, period.

He doesn't do big welcoming dinners, happy families and pretending Stars Hollow isn't hell on Earth. Climbing out of windows, sneaking beer from the fridge and hanging out on the porch, he can do.

When Lorelai starts giving him the 'Luke is awesome, give Stars Hollow a chance' pep talk, he doesn't make some sarcastic comment to deflect it. He doesn't shrug it off, or walk away. He doesn't push past her, or get mad, or ask the question that's right on the tip of his tongue (which is probably a good decision, all things considered).

And he definitely doesn't grab her, walk her back towards the railing, and lean down to kiss her.

If he did, she probably wouldn't step back, her mouth open a little (and did that happen while he was kissing her, or after?), and just look at him, not slapping him so hard his head spins. She wouldn't stand there as he moved forward, let him place a hand above her hip, suck in a breath (and don't think he didn't notice) as he leaned in again. And she definitely wouldn't part her lips as he kissed her, press closer against him and rest a hand, lightly, on his chest.

When - hypothetically - he does kiss her, he doesn't push his luck. He stays long enough for his arms to make their way around her waist, long enough to fix in his mind the way she felt pressed up against him and her hand at the collar of his shirt, before he steps back, lets his arms fall, and looks down at his shoes.

He doesn't apologise. He doesn't say anything, and he doesn't wait for her to start. He does rub at the back of his neck with one hand, risk looking up at her face - she's staring at him as if in shock, her eyes wide, and if he were confident enough to look closer, he would say her pupils were dilated. (He can only imagine what he looks like, one hand hanging useless by his side, blood rushing to his lips and other places it probably shouldn't.) He doesn't shuffle his feet. He's not really a feet-shuffling kind of guy.

She looks like she's about to speak, and he's pretty sure that anything she could possibly say at this point, he doesn't want to hear. He turns on his heels, maybe a little faster than he intended - he doesn't want to look like he's running away, but really, that's probably the most accurate description of what he's doing. He moves back towards the door to the kitchen, and when he walks past - when he sees Lorelai, still leaning against the porch railing, raise a hand to her lips - he definitely doesn't smile.


End file.
